


Light in our heart

by Cinawolf



Series: Cinawolf's fics oneshot [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Star Wars RPF
Genre: Bottom Hayden Christensen, Dominant Ewan McGregor, Drabble, Handcuffs, Light Angst, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Submissive Hayden Christensen, The Pocky Game, Top Ewan McGregor, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-30 00:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinawolf/pseuds/Cinawolf
Summary: "Why you should doing this?" he asks."You know what you realized?" that was all what Ewan replied to him.Hayden realised he was taller than Ewan. He thinks he might be possibly sure he can invites Ewan.





	Light in our heart

**Author's Note:**

> It was a set BEFORE premiere of Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the sith. Because why not?
> 
> P.S: This fic contains Ewan McGregor/Hayden Christensen.
> 
> Well then enjoy this fic.

Before the premiere of Revenge of the sith was released, Hayden realised he was younger than Ewan McGregor.

"Hayden," Ewan mention him as he coming like an order.

There's silence between them but thier sizes are different. Ewan was thinking when Hayden invites him at lunch or dinner with him.

They're just have a talk.

"Why you should doing this?" he asks.

"You know what you realized?" that was all what Ewan replied to him.

Hayden realised he was taller than Ewan. He thinks he might be possibly sure he can invites Ewan. Possibly at lunch.

He was sure if he could invites him at lunch.

* * *

 

Ewan buys a box of pocky at the bar, then they're at Ewan's apartment after lunch. 

"Hey, where did you buy that box?", Hayden ask softly. "What are these inside it?"

Ewan opened it up and take one pocky stick.

"Those are pocky. A type of biscuit with chocolate coatings was made by Glico from Japanese, the original were strawberry coating at 1977 and almond coating at 1971," he continued explain, "The main ingredients are biscuit stick and chocolate. It can be in homemade version and a game. Wanna play it the pocky game?" Hayden nods.

The middle is reached between them, Ewan kissed him. They're equal now.

 _'We are equal on this, we must do this at my room',_ he whispered.

"Okay" a breathing talk came from Hayden's throat.

They moves at Ewan's room, full clothed, soon both of them take it off.

"I guess i'll be one getting handcuffed", Ewan noticed what Hayden wanted, getting handcuffed. He obeys him.

 _Light in our heart,_ Just a whisper from Hayden while learning on Ewan,  _make love to me, Ewan._

He was right, make love to him, the kiss was actual polite, holy heavens polite kisses, until Ewan's cock was inside him and he panting. 

"Hayden, i bet you promise me to not tell everyone that you're mine," Ewan says, about to doing gentle thrust.

"I will," he smiled lightly, soon he moaned.

The flesh between them we're sweats and hot.

Hayden loved Ewan, he loved him back, "I love you," McGregor said harshly.

Hayden lightly smiled, "As i love you."

* * *

Both they're we're equal. Ewan and Hayden we're equal.

"Light in our heart," Ewan noticed when Hayden said when he whisper. Both smiled.

 


End file.
